Canada's Slumber Party
by Tori Michaelis
Summary: Canada was tired of being ignored, so America suggested she host a slumber party with the other female nations when the world meeting was being held in her country. Multiple pairings, gender-bending, slight yuri and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The only sound in the house was coming from the leaky faucet in the kitchen, Canada made a mental note to call a plumber before sighing and laying her head on the arm of the sofa. It was a gloomy, grey Sunday afternoon and she had once again wasted a whole weekend doing nothing but watching hockey and eating pancakes with no one to keep her company.

Sure she had her polar bear, but Kumajiro disappeared on Friday night: Canada wasn't worried, he would come back home when he got hungry. Sometimes she missed when she was a colony. She remember her times with France, who doted upon her, buying her pretty dresses and jewelry, brushing her hair and showing her off to the other countries.

Living with England was alright, but she prefered France because he never forgot about her. England also had control over her sister America and she was always favored by England. When America declared her independence, England clung to Canada like a frightened child, terrified that she would leave him as well.

Canada sighed heavily, watching the televison screen re-playing an episode of the Big Bang Theory without really seeing it. She briefly considered calling England or France but decided against it. Surely France would recognize her voice if she spoke in French, but she didn't need England asking who she was or mistaking her for her sister.

Her sister, America... Canada sighed and rolled off the couch to reach her cell phone that was laying on the coffee table. She dialed the familiar numbers and pressed the talk button before she put the phone on speaker. She rested her head on the coffee table while listening to the ringing.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Yo? Die you stupid zombies!"

Canada rolled her eyes. "Hey Ali."

"Oh heyyy Maddie!" Alison Jones aka the United States of America said cheerfully, pausing her game. She put her phone in between her shoulder and her ear while she took a deep swig of her Coke and took a potato chip from the bag sitting next to her on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Been kind of bored lately, nobody's called me or visited in a while..."

America winced, feeling guilty because she knew it was true. America and Canada were very close when they were England's colony's, but when America asked Canada to become independent as well, Canada didn't want to hurt England and America was very upset by her near-twin's decision.

"Well, why don't you call up some of the other nations and have like a party or something?"

"A party?" Canada questioned.

"Yeah, like call the other chick nations and have a slumber party!"

Canada paused for a moment, mulling over the idea of having a slumber party. She never had what was considered a "normal" by human standards, life. She didn't have friends growing up, besides America and ocasionally Romana when she lived with France and Spain would come to visit.

"Well... what do you do at a slumber party?"

America paused her game and blinked a few times. "You don't know?" She tried to think back on all the slumber party's she had, she thought she invited all the female nations that she knew, but apparently she hadn't. "Well, you talk about boys, and paint each-others nails, stay up late, eat junk food and do each-others hair and makeup."

Maddie smiled, that did sound like fun... "Wh-what if the others don't show up?"

"Then we'll have a sister's weekend, just the two of us!" Alison waited for a few seconds before Maddie finally responded. "Okay, so, umm, when should I plan this slumber party?" She sounded so nervous, it was almost cute.

"Are you in Toronto?"

"Yeah..."

"Awesome! I'll see you in like, two hours!" Alison hung up the phone before Maddie could protest. She saved her game and shut it off before she left the living room to change into a pair of shorts and a Superman T-shirt. Maddie called around 2:30 and when Alison hung up on her, it was 2:45 but by the time it took Alison to throw a bunch of clothes in a suit case and locate her passport (which she found laying on the coffee table, where she last left it) it was almost 4:00.

The way she drove, she made it from New York to Toronto in just over an hour and twenty minutes. It took her another ten minutes to remember where Maddie's townhouse was located, and almost half an hour to drive there.

Maddie's house hadn't changed since the last time she was here. The house was still made of white bricks with the door painted a bright shade of red, a large Canada flag hung over the garage, fluttering in the breeze.

Alison pounded on the door with her fist and Maddie opened it a minute later. "Hey Madds!" Alison pushed her way past Maddie, dropped her suitcase and pulled her near-twin into a bone-crushing hug, which Maddie returned full-heartedly.

"Hi Ali, how've you been?" She inhaled the scent of Alison's shampoo before Alison pulled away and took her suitcase and Maddie's hand. Maddie led her up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. She sat down on the bed while Alison threw her suitcase in the closet and Alison joined her.

"I've been alright, but I'm not here to talk about me." Maddie tried to mask her shocked face but she obviously wasn't doing that good of a job because Alison laughed. "I know, right? But you've been feeling crappy lately, and your big sis is here to make it allll better~! But could ya make some food? I'm starving, dude!"

Maddie rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Authors Note: Thank you very much to**_** Rocketman1728 **_**for favoriting and reviewing, to **_**Stardust98 **_**for reviewing and adding this to their Story Alert, to **_**lancecorporaldororo**_** for reviewing and favoriting, to **_**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW **_**for adding this story to their Story Alert, to**_** Alice Vargas**_** for adding this to their Story Alert, to New Berlin foor adding this to their Story Alert, to GhostQueen11 for adding this to their Story Alert. It means so much to me to know that people actually **_**like**_** this story, I was very reluctant about publishing it because I thought nobody would like it.**

**I'm glad to see that I was wrong! But I won't publish the next chapter until I get at least _seven _reviews.**

* * *

Alison spent the entire week at Maddie's house to help her prepare for her soon-to-be slumber party, or sister's weekend, depending if anybody showed up. It would take place this Friday and last until Sunday evening, and there was a lot of prep-work to be done.

The first thing Maddie did was cook some dinner for herself and Alison, which they ate at the coffee table in the living room while Maddie typed up a guest list on her laptop. "Who should I invite?" She asked, poking at a French fry with her fork.

Alison swallowed a big gulp of Coke. "How about Japan?" Maddie nodded and typed down Japan's name. She paused for another minute, this time, to take a bite out of her cheeseburger. "I'm going to invite Ukraine." Alison froze. "Please, whatever you do, don't invite Belarus!" Both girls shivered at the thought.

"Okay. So Japan, Ukraine... Belgium?" Alison suggested. Maddie nodded and typed it down. This went on for another fifteen minutes before they moved onto something else. "Let's just check to make sure we got everyone." Maddie cleared her throat and listed: "Japan, Ukraine, Belgium,Taiwan, Italy and Romana, Liechtenstein, Seychelles... anyone else?"

Alison hummed. "I can't think of anyone..."

Maddie saved the document and closed her laptop. "How are we going to invite everyone? I can't do it at the next meeting..."

"Why not? It's being held in that hotel near the McDonald's in your country, right?" Alison questioned, licking the ketchup off of her hotdog. "Well... yes, but, don't you think it's kind of rude to start handing out invitations when more than half of the countries aren't invited?"

"No."

Maddie rolled her eyes at Alison's blut voice.

"Well I do."

"You're way to nice for your own good, Maddie. I don't know why nobody visits you." Maddie tried to understand if that was a compliment or an insult; with Alison, it could've gone either way. After a few minutes of discussing, it was decided that Maddie would just text the other female nations and invite them.

The next World Meeting was being held in Toronto on Thursday so instead of driving back to New York, Alison decided she would just stay with Maddie and wear some of her clothes, because when she opened her suitcase, she saw that she only packed three pairs of panties and bag of Cheesies.

On the day of the meeting, Maddie was sitting on the sofa in the living room, scratching Kumajiro behind the ears (he returned home a few days ago), waiting for Alison to change into one of Maddie's pencil skirts and a blouse.

"You don't have anythig _else_ I can wear? It's so stiff!" Alison complained as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing the pencil skirt, but instead of the blouse, she opted for wearing the Superman T-shirt that Maddie washed for her and her beat up old Converse.

Maddie stared at her in disblief. "Where's the blouse and pumps I left for you?" Alison plopped down on the sofa next to her and put her feet up on the coffee table. "They don't fit right."

"Which one?"

"Both." Alison said,"The shoes fit but they're tight and uncomfortable and the blouse is too big in the boobs." She suddenly pouted, "Yours are bigger..." Maddie left Alison and Kumajiro on the couch while she went to find a pair of ballet flats for Alison and by the time it took them to go to the nearest store and buy her a blouse, they were already half an hour late for the meeting.

Maddie cursed and swore in French as she weaved in and out of traffic, nearly hitting several other cars and a group of elderly people crossing the street. Alison was cheering her on with her head stuck out the passenger side window.

"That was fun!" Alison exclaimed upon arriving at the hotel. Her hair, which used to lay flat against her back was wind-swept and messy but she didn't seem to mind, or at least, she didn't notice. The near-twins walked into the hotel together and after showing their passes to a security guard, who gapped in awe (after all, he was meeting the personification of his country), and allowed them into the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Authors Note: Thanks to ****for adding this to their Story Alert and for reviewing, to **_**MeiMeiaru8**_** for reviewing, to **_**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW**_** for reviewing, to **_**Rocketman1728**_** for reviewing, to **_**Stardust98**_** for reviewing to **_**MeiMeiaru8 **_**for reviewing, to **_**WeaponSwordLuna **_**for reviewing, for adding this to their Story Alert and me to their Author Alert!]**

* * *

"There you are, America!" Germany shouted, his face red with angry, a vein in his forehead was threatening to burst. "Vhere the hell have you been!" Alison didn't seem faze as Germany shouted at her, in fact, she was grinning.

"Don't sweat it, Germany, we're here now, take a chill pill, dude!" As Germany continued shouting in both English and German, Maddie and Alison made their way to their seats, Alison sat at the very end next to a nervously smiling Finland and Maddie was stuck sitting next to the sleeping Greece. She gently pushed the cat that had crawled onto her lap away and rested her forehead against the cool wood of the table.

This was going to be a long meeting.

Why didn't she bring something to entertain herself with, like Japan? (Who was on the other side of Greece, playing her 3DS underneath the table so she wouldn't get yelled at by Germany). Come to think of it, it looked like everyone had something to do: France and England were arguing, like usual. Italy was taking a siesta, Romana was trying to keep Spain away from her by throwing punches, but none of them connected. America was playing on her cell phone...

A sudden vibrating made Maddie squeak, but thanks to her invisability, no one noticed. She took her cell phone from her in between her cleavage (she was wearing a skirt with no pockets, where else was she going to put it?) and unlocked the screen.

_6 New Messages._

Her purple eyes widened in disblief as she pressed her finger to the message and opened it.

_I cannot wait, Madeline! Thank you for inviting me!_

_~Katyusha._

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she continued to read the other messages. Ukraine, Japan, Taiwan, Italy, Belgium and Seychelles all agreed to go, the only one who declined was Liechtenstein, but it was Switzerland who replied for her, using very colorful language. Romana hadn't replied back, but Maddie figured she would go if Italy was going and it brought a smile to her face. More then half the people who were sent invitaions were going to be at her slumber party!

Her phone vibrated again. She opened the message.

_I told u so! ;)_

When the meeting was finally called to an end, all the female nations that Maddie invited came up to her. It was only then that the other countries in the room noticed her. Katyusha took her hands in hers and smiled. "This is going to be fun, yes?"

Angelique smiled. "Should be bring anything? What time should we be there?"

"And where are you hosting this slumber party?" Mei asked.

Alison joined the girls and saw how swamped and nervous her near-twin was, so she interveined, pushing past the crowd of girls until she was standing next to her sister. "Calm down, chicks!" You can all follow us in Maddie's car to McDonald's and we'll talk about it there." Alison led Maddie and the other girls out of the building.

It was quiet for a few seconds after the girls left, everybody stared at the closed door. "_Madeline_ is 'osting a slumber party and she didn't invite _moi?"_ France cried. "Slumber parties are for girls, you stupid wanker." England sneered.

" 'Ow does that matter? Ze point eez, _mon petit Madeline_ is 'aving a slumber party and she did not invite _moi!_" His crying suddenly stopped and he grinned at England. "Ohohohon~, surely you are curious, as to what _filles do_ at slumber parties?"

England flushed but didn't deny it. France's grin widened. "Of course you are curious! 'ooh wouldn't be?" In response to that question, almost everyone left the conference room apart from France, England, Germany, Prussia (how did he even get into this meeting?), China, Hong Kong and Spain.

"Vhat are you gonna do?" Prussia cackled, "Spy on them?"

"_Oui!"_ France grinned. "And the first step to spying on them is to follow them to find out more information about zeez slumber party." Though England was still blubbering protests about the invasion of the girls privacy, he never once stopped following them out of the conference room.

"So where is this party being held?" Italy asked, coloring in a picture of Ronald McDonald at the table. Romana "tch'ed" at her childish behavior. "At my place, I was thinking it would be this weekend." Maddie nervously sipped her Coke.

"What house, though? Don't you have like, a lot of them spread over your country?" Taiwan pointed out; She was right. Maddie had more then one house in every province, a house in every major city and her Toronto townhouse would be too small for the amount of guests.

"Umm, we'll go to my house in Vancouver. You can all come tomorrow and spend the weekend..." Maddie smiled, all the girls seemed very happy at the idea of a slumber party, and Maddie hoped that this would make them remember her.

After eating and discussing the slumber party a little more, everyone went back to their cars. They would spend the night in the hotel and tomorrow morning, everyone, excluding Maddie and Alison would take the next flight to British Columbia.

Maddie and Alison went back to the townhouse so Alison could get her suitcase and so Maddie could get Kumajiro. They needed to fly to BC today so they could make sure the house was clean and presentable. Neither one of them was aware that they were being stalked.

* * *

**So once again, thanks to everyone who loves this story as much as I do! I need five reviews before I publish the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Authors Note: Thanks to **_**WeaponSwordLuna**_**, **_**AllinahPony, Stardust98**_** for reviewing, to **_**AllinahPony**_** for favoriting, to **_**zezazozo **_**for Story Alerting, to **_**Nyxious Noir**_** for favoriting, to **_**Yaoi and Darkchocolat **_**for story alerting, to **_**BunnyHeartMedicine **_**for favoriting. I want five reviews before I publish again!]**

* * *

"How long has it been since you were last here?" America asked.

"Last year, I think..."

Maddie grimaced as she stared at the condition of her house. The grass in front of over-grown and so was the garden that she worked so hard to make beautiful with several Asian plants she got when she last visited China, she hated to think of what the back-yard would look like, as she and Alison walked up the flagstone path from the sidewalk to the front porch.

She looked for the right key, unlocked the door and stepped into the foyar. The smell of dust was almost sufficating, she could feel her allergies acting up. She put her hand over her nose and mouth and walked further into the house. She didn't even want to imagine what her cabin in the Rockies would look like.

Everything was covered in an inch of dust, there were cobwebs on the cieling and other pieces of furniture like lamps and bookshelves. While Maddie examined the living room, she sent Alison to the kitchen, where she announced that Maddie was cleaned out of food.

"Ya know, Maddie, you should really hire someone to clean your houses a couple times a month..." Alison suggested. It might've been the smartest thing she ever said. Maddie took a couple of hundred dollar bills from her wallet and handed it to Alison.

"I don't really know what you're supposed to eat at a slumber party, so you can go get some groceries. And no burgers!" She added. Alison pouted as she left the house. She didn't return until almost two hours later and by that time, the entire house was clean, not including the outside.

"I'm baaack!" Alison called, shouldering the front door open. She put the bags she was carrying down on the kitchen table. "Did you finish cleaning?" Maddie nodded and looked into the bag. There was a lot of junk food and sweets, but there was no sign of hamburgers.

"Oh and I bought this, too!" Alison dug through one of the bags until she pulled out a box of chocolate cake mix. "I was kinda hoping you'd make some cupcakes!" Maddie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you have to help me with the yardwork," Alison looked like she was going to complain, but Maddie waved the box of chocolate cake mix in front of her nose and she pouted.

The weather had been extremely warm the past few days and Alison complained loudly as she cut the grass in the front yard. Maddie wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "You know, complaining won't make your work go any faster..." But over the roaring of the lawn-mower and her own voice, Alison didn't hear her.

It was about six o'clock when Maddie finished pulling the weeds and watering the flowers; Alison was still cutting the grass so Maddie went in the house and started making the cupcakes. She added all the ingredients that the box said to add and after poring the mix into the cupcake pan, she put it in the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes. Alison came inside when the cupcakes were cooked and Maddie was frosting them.

"Can I put the sprinkles on!"

"Sure..." Alison cheered in delight and took the container of rainbow sprinkles and decorated the cupcakes. She set aside two cupcakes, not decorated for Maddie and herself and put the other cupcakes in a container.

She and Maddie decorated their own cupcakes (Maddie stuck with sprinkles, Alison covered hers in mini M&M's) and ate them in the living room while watching tv. Maddie ate slowly, Alison's was gone before she even sat down on the couch. They stayed on the couch, watching re-runs of Family Guy until almost midnight. When they went to bed, Alison fell asleep almost immediately but Maddie was wide awake with nervousness and excitement.

In just a few hours, she would have her first offical slumber party. Her mind was so full of thoughts; Would the guests be satisfied? Would they like the food? What would they do for fun? She should've Googled, "what to do at a slumber party" instead of putting all her trust and faith in her sister.

She eventually fell asleep around three o'clock in the morning, only to wake up again at 8:30 when her alarm clock went off and Alison groaned loudly, "Five more minutes, Engwand, m'still sweepy..."

"Wake up, Ali." Maddie murmured, nudging Alison until she rolled out of bed and grumbled. "Whaaat?"

"It's 8:30, the girls should be coming here soon." Maddie got out of bed and stretched her arms over her head, arching her back and wiggling her toes. "I'm gonna take a shower, you can use the bathroom down the hall." Maddie walked towards the bathroom, pulling her shirt over her head in the process. Maddie's shower lasted twenty minutes and when she got out, Alison was still laying on the floor.

"Oh for the love of Benji..." Maddie murmured, nudging her sister with her toe. "Get up, you lazy bum!" After a few more gentle kicks, Alison finally got off the floor and went to take her own shower when the phone rang.

There was only one phone in the house, besides Maddie's cell phone, which was on her bedside table, the house phone was in the living room downstairs and it only rang three times before it went to the answering machine, so Maddie ran down the stairs and jumped the last five, nearly crashing into the red arm chair in the corner, but she made it to the phone before it got on the third and final ring.

"Hello?"

"_Buon giorno Maddalena_!" It was Italy and she heard a bunch of female voices in the background calling out their own hellos, followed by a "hurry up and ask her where she lives, damn it!", meaning that Romana had come indeed.

"We just got into the rental and we were wondering, umm, where do you live?" Maddie giggled and told Feliciana the adress to her home and said goodbye before she hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Authors Note: Thanks to **_**MG6673**_** for favoriting, to **_**, BlAcK-vAlEnTiNe, kana-kai **_**for story alerting, to **_**WeaponSwordLuna**_**, **_**AllinahPony, lafayette722, Stardust98**_**, Black Ice**_**, arlechinna-rosa **_**for reviewing!]**

* * *

"Ve~ This is going to be fun!" Feliciana cheered as Sakura punched the address Maddie gave them into the GPS system attached to the windshield. "Hai. I have onry been to one srumber party before, but I did enjoy myserf."

"That was because I threw the slumber party!" Mei said from the backseat. Michelle poked her head through the gap between the two front seats and turned the car radio off so no one had to shout to be heard. "I bet the food'll be good!"

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked.

"Maddie's part French." And the other nations had to agree.

"She's probably a pervert too." Lovina snorted.

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Maddie asked upon entering her bedroom. The bathroom door was open wide and Alison was parading around in nothing but a fluffy red towel. "Yep! Just gotta find me some clothes and I'll be good to go!"

"Good." Maddie responded, picking up the towel Alison used to dry her hair, "Because Feliciana just called and they're coming over now." While Maddie picked up the things that Alison left on the floor, she (Alison) began looking through Maddie's closet to find some clothes to wear. She settled on a pair of light blue denim shorts with rips and tears and a white V-neck top. The only thing she wore that belonged to her was an antique locket and a pair of pink hamburger socks. (I have hamburger socks, and onion ring socks, they're really cute~!)

Alison stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" She followed Maddie down the stairs and into the kitchen, she sat down at the table while she watched Maddie look through the cupboards for something to eat.

"I'm not sure. I was kind of thinking that maybe we could go out for breakfast if the other haven't eaten yet either..."

Alison opened her mouth.

"No McDonald's."

Alison pouted.

A car horn honked from the drive-way, and Alison quickly ran to the bedroom upstairs to find her DC shoes while Maddie slid on a pair of flip-flops that were in the foyer and she went outside to greet her guests. The first person out of the red-orange Hummer was Sakura, who nearly kissed the ground in relief; Maddie didn't understand why until she saw Feliciana open the drivers side door.

"_Maddalena~!_" Feliciana cheered and all but threw herself into Maddie's arms, Maddie patted her back somewhat awkwardly until she released her and Michelle went in for a hug. By this time, Alison had appeared at the front door and was chatting away to Feliciana.

Maddie hugged all her guest, minus Lovina, who glared at her and went to stand by her sister. For a few seconds nobody spoke and Maddie couldn't figure out why until America nudged her in the shoulder and then she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Oh!" She blushed slightly. "Umm... W-why don't we all go out for breakfast? My treat." She added. The other girls smiled, liking the idea and got their luggage from the back of the Hummer, after they abandoned it in the foyer they decided on who would go with who.

The Hummer wasn't big enough to carry all nine of the girls and it was very crowded in the Hummer to begin with, so Maddie took her own car, with Alison riding shot gun and Sakura and Katyusha in the back seat. Bella took control of the Hummer with Michelle next to her in the passenger seat and Feliciana and Lovina along with Mei in the back.

"Let's listen to some music!" Alison shouted. She turned the sound system on and switched around the radio stations until she found one that she liked. She rolled down her window and stuck her head out, singing loudly and off key; "Kiss me till your drunk and I'll show yooou! All the moves like Jagger! I've got the moves like Jagger!"

It took all of Maddie's willpower not to say something mean to her near-twin. Sakura, however, wasn't as discrete as she covered her hands over her ears. Maddie led the way to the Denny's that she always visited when she was in town and parked right by the door, Michelle parked the Hummer next to her Impala.

Alison led all the girls inside the diner, Maddie was bringing up the rear with Katyusha. Before she could even enter the restaurant, Lovina grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the door. Katyusha let the door close behind her, the little bell chiming innocently.

Maddie's heart pounded in her chest as Lovina continued to drag her away until they stood next to a shiny silver Mercedes. Lovina didn't speak for a few seconds, her amber eyes were trained in a glare as she stared at Maddie, making her palms grow sweaty and her eyes to fill with unshed tears. She hated it when people glared at her; it always made her feel like she had done something wrong and she was in trouble.

When she was living in England's house when she recently left France, she didn't now very many English words and he often got mad at her because of that. He would glare and shout at her until she almost forgot French completely. Even to this day when France speaks to her in his native language, it takes her a few seconds to respond back to him.

She didn't realize Lovina was speak to her until she waved a hand in front of her face impatiently.

"W-wha?"

"I _said_," Lovina sighed heavily, "Don't act so shy around us! You invited us to this stupid slumber party, the least you could do is actually take to us. I feel like it's that bitch's slumber party and your just another guest!" Maddie didn't need to ask Lovina who she was calling "that bitch", she could see her through the window, sitting down at a booth with the other girls, smothering her scrambled eggs with ketchup.

"Why did you even deside to have a slumber party?" Lovina asked. "To make friends?" When Maddie nodded, she quickly continued, "Then you've gotta start treating us like friends." She held her hand out, Maddie stared at it for a full minute, unsure what to do until Lovina growled. "Shake my hand, dammit!"

She smiled softly and seized Lovina's out-stretched hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." She confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Authors Note: Thanks to **_**xDecemberNights, What The Crapola Is This, Jky. Malfoy**_** for story alerting, **_**Arkxy-chan, Corporal Kitty, Xaria or Dreampaw, pasta-pizza-Hetalia **_**for favoriting, **_**xDecemberNights, BunnyHeartMedicine, Jky. Malfoy, What The Crapola Is This, WeaponSwordLuna **_**for reviewing.**

**Every so often I'm going to add these little bonus chapters to the story, which is basically the same thing as normal chapters, but they're in the point of view of the guys and they're not as long as normal chapters.**

**On another note, I have a little issue. I have no idea who I should pair Belgium with. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! and don't say Spain or Romano, because they're already a pairing in this story!]**

* * *

"Aiyaaa! Doesn't Sakura look adorable in that kimono~!" Yao cooed, peering over the edge of the booth to look at the girls who were sitting only a few tables over. Sakura blushed when Alison said something to her and Yao nearly squealed about how cute she looked.

Arthur quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. "Not so loud, you twit! He groaned. "They'll hear you."

"Good!" Ludwig huffed. "I feel like a stalker."

"No one is forcing you to stay, Ludwig." Francis pointed out, he too was oogling the girls, more specifically Michelle, from behind the booth with Yao. Ludwig's ears turned red. "I'm only staying to keep an eye on _Italia_."

Because _that_ didn't sound stalkerish.

The guys continued to watch the girls with interest, or in Gilbert and Francis' case, lust. When a waitress came to take their order, they all got the same thing, and quickly shooed her away. She returned a short while later carrying a tray with several plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast as well as another tray of drinks, coffee, tea and orange juice.

The food smelled delicous and tasted even better, Arthur thought, swallowing his mouthful of scrambled eggs and going to take a sip of tea. The tea was spewed all over the table when Francis wondered out loud, "What is that hanging between _Alison's_ breast?"

Antonio's happy smile was quickly cleared from his face when he found himself dripping in hot tea and spit. England pushed Francis' face out of the way so he could have a closer look, ignoring the others when they called his a pervert. "That's the locket I gave her when she was just a colony. I... I can't believe she kept it. I can't believe she still _wears_ it."

And he was quiet for the rest of the morning.

The girls finished eating around noon and suddenly Alison said loud enough, for everyone in the restaurant to her, "Let's get drunk!" Everyody was fantasizing about what kind of drunk the girls were, they didn't notice them get up and leave the restaurant until the engine of the Hummer and Maddie's car roared to life and before they could even pay for their breakfast, the two cars were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Authors Note: It's getting harder to keep track of who I should thank, but I'm trying my best. I don't really remember who reviewed or favorited or story alerted, so I'll just say thanks to everyone, oh, and Happy Canada Day to all the Canadians reading this story!]**

* * *

The drive back to Maddie's house was filled with chatter and singing along with the radio. Alison noticed the change in Maddie's behavior, but she never commented on it, she was afraid that if she did, her near-twin might go back to being shy and quiet.

Feliciana and Lovina switched places with Sakura and Katyusha and they now sat in the back seat of Maddie's car. Feliciana and Maddie were singing along with the radio, Lovina commented that they sounded like dying cats, but even she had to admit they were better then Alison.

"How about we get some alcohol for tonight?" Maddie suggested. Everyone agreed and Alison dialed Sakura's cell phone number so they would know the plan. Maddie drove to the closest liquor store and parked her car.

Lovina went inside with her so she could pick out a good Italian wine while Maddie searched around for any other alcoholic beverage that she enjoyed. Several bottles of Vex, the wine that Lovina picked out. Sakura trailed into the store behind Katyusha, who immediately picked up a bottle of vodka. She looked around for a while before she found the sake in the very back of the store.

After the girls bought the alcohol and returned home, it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. The first thing she noticed upon opening the front door of her house was the light on the answering machine was blinking. She let the other girls inside before she shut and locked the door and played the message.

Everody was quiet as they listened.

_"One new message"_ was what the answering machine said, followed by a beep before the message began to play. _"Good afternoon, Madeline." _That was Maddie's boss, and before he continued speaking, she instantly felt a little sick. He only called when he needed to talk business. _"I understand you didn't want to be bother this weekend for your little party, but I've reseved a notice and I need you to go to a meeting with the other countries today. The meeting is being held in Ottawa and you need to be there by six thirty. The nations at your house are also required to attend this meeting, as I am sure they're bosses have informed them,_"

Upon hearing this, everyone got out their cell phones and walked into different parts of the house to call their bosses. He said the name of the hotel where the meeting was being held and that was the end of the message. Maddie deleted the message after writing down the name of the hotel.

Alison came back into the room with her lips pulled down in a pout. "This sucks!" Maddie had to agree. It only her first day of being a slumber party host and alread this were going down-hill. Sometimes she really hated being the personification of Canada.

"Did everyone get a message?" Maddie asked when the other girls walked back into the living room. America plopped down on the couch, wearing her answer on her sleeve. "Hai." Sakura said, sitting down on the couch next to Alison. "My boss tord me the meeting wourd rast arr weekend..."

Maddie felt unshed tear sting her amethest eyes, her lower lip began to trembled. Katyusha threw her arms around Maddie and pulled her closer, she didn't seem to mind, or notice that Maddie was being suffocated by her breasts.

"Do not cry, Madeline!" She said. "We will continue the slumber party at the hotel, it will be fun!"

"_Si~!" _Feliciana quickly agreed, joining in the hug. Mei, Bella and Michelle all joined in the hug as well, Alison called for a dog pile and jumped on them; Sakura winced at Maddie's squeak of pain and Lovina rolled her eyes.

Aftter everyone got off of Maddie and helped her to her feet they went threw all of their bags in the Hummer and gathered the alcohol while Maddie and Alison went upstairs to her room so they could pack some of their clothes.

* * *

Almost three hours later, Maddie, Alison, Sakura, Feliciana and Lovina, Katyusha, Michelle, Mei and Bella all stepped off the private jet and into a limousine that was going to take them to the hotel. Maddie and Alison were sharing a room, as was Sakura and Mei, Feliciana and Lovina, Michelle and Bella and Katyusha was stuck in a room with her sister Natalia.

After the girls put their bags in their rooms, they all met up again in the lobby. "Let's get down to business and then get back to the slumber party as soon as the meeting is over." Maddie suggested. She had recently changed out of her previous attire and now donned a black pencil skirt with ruffles and a red blouse with the top buttons undone. Her hair was now tied up in a bun and she looked like a real business woman; it was quite a change from seeing her in jeans and hockey jersey's.

Alison quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail as she followed Maddie down the hall and flashed her access card at a security guard who nodded as he let all the girls past the door and straight into the conference room.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Authors Note: Thanks to YinYang writer7, GhostQueen11, Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon for favoriting, to Eternal-Tempest for story alerting, to Jky. Malfoy for reviewing]**

* * *

The noise level in the room instantly decreased when the girls walked in. Every nation in the conference room stared at them before going back to doing what they were doing, except for a small group that consisted of England, France, Germany, Prussia, Spain, China and Hong Kong.

The girls took seats near the other end of the table where nobody else was sitting and waited for somebody to start the meeting. Usually it was Germany, but this time, it was Denmark who stood up, and stumbled his way to the podium; he was drunk, Canada saw the other Nordics shake their heads in embarrassment.

He was so drunk he began sluring his speech in his native language, and Norway had to push him away from the podium, which he clung to and when he fell over drunk, the podium fell over with him, the microphone that was attached let out a loud source of feedback, causing every nation in the room to cringe.

A maintenance man got to work fixing the microphone and the podium and everyone went back to talking amongst themselves. Bella scooted her chair closer to Alison's and leaned over her so she could be heard. "Do you have any ideas for games, Maddie?" She asked.

Maddie shook her head no sadly, and all at once the girls began saying ideas, some of them Maddie didn't even hear but one caught her attention right away. "Scavenger hunt."

"Ooh that sounds like fun!" Michelle smiled. "Who's going to make the list?"

"Why don't we all add somethings?" Maddie suggested, pulling a piece of paper and a red Sharpie closer to her. She uncapped the Sharpie, put the cap on the back and wrote down "SCAVENGER HUNT" on the top of the paper in bold, capitalized letters.

Underneath that, she wrote "1." and then looked up at the other girls for suggestions.

"Why don't you pick the first one, Madeline?" Sakura asked softly. "This was your srumber party, after arr." The rest of the girls agreed. Maddie thought for a moment, before she smiled and wrote down the first item on the scavenger hunt list. She showed it to the girls, all of them giggled and Sakura blushed bright red.

"Th-that is highry inappropriate!" She stuttered.

"That's what this slumber party is all about!" Alison laughed. In the entire time it took the maintenance man to fix the podium and microphone, the girls had ten things written down on the paper. They organized it based on what item was most difficult to obtained and marked it with points. They also decided one a one-hour time limit and they must have a picture to prove that they accomplished their task.

Denmark had passed out in his chair and it was decided that Austria would start this meeting, but nobody really payed attention, even Germany was looking out of it. The meeting finished a few hours later, the time was 8:30. Maddie made copies of the scavenger hunt list and handed them out to the girls. "The scavenger hunt starts at nine o'clock and we each have one hour to complete as much tasks as we can. Do we all agree?"

Several female voices spoke. "All right. We still have half an hour to waste. I'm going to change out of these clothes." Maddie and Alison went up to their room and they both changed from their stiff-business-meeting clothes and into the clothes they were previously wearing.

Maddie sat cross-legged on her bed and looked over the list. "Do you think some of the stuff on here really _is_ too inappropriate?" She mused. Alison snorted and shook her head. "Hell no! This is gonna be a kick-ass slumber party game," She pulled the locket out form between her cleavage so it rested over her shirt, "trust me."

Both Maddie and Alison stared at the clock as it struck 8:59. They waited in anticipation for sixty seconds before it finally reached 9:00. They looked at each-other and grinned. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**[Authors Note: Sorry for making this chapter so short, but the next one will be longer, cross my heart! Finally onto some party games! I have some ideas for the tasks and items on the scavenger hunt list, but feel free to share your opinion with me via PM and I will give you an honorable mention in the next chapter!]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Authors Note: Thanks to DinosaurAttack, TheSelfCriticalAuthor for story-alerting, to Jky. Malfoy for reviewing]**

* * *

As soon as the scavenger hunt began, Maddie grabbed her cam-corder and followed Alison out of the hotel room. "What should we do first?" She mused, reading the list over Alison's shoulder. There were several tempting things, but number 3 seemed to jump right off the page, so Maddie turned off the camera, to save the battery and followed her near twin down the elevator and into the lobby. They were not the only nations in there.

They spotted Germany and Prussia right away, along with Lithuania, Netherlands, Hong Kong and Spain. "Ve~ Why are you both down here?" Feliciana asked, tilting her head to the side. Lovina walked over to her from the other elevator.

"We're here to complete task number 3." Maddie explained.

Feliciana 've'ed excitedly. "So are we! We can do it together~" Maddie looked at Alison for confirmation, but she was already pulling her t-shirt over her head, so Maddie quickly handed the camcorder to a surprised Lars (Netherlands) and removed her skirt. Feliciana was dancing around the lobby in her bra and matching panties, Lovina dashed across the room, her face tomato red and her hands covered her barely clothed chest.

* * *

Katyusha gingerly set the camera down on the dresser and made sure it was facing her and the door, she was practically shaking but this was an easy fifteen points and she seriously doubted any of the other girls would try it.

She paced back and forth in front of the bed until the door opened and Katyusha was greeted by her sister. She didn't say anything, she just quickly pulled her sister into her chest, wrapped her arms around her torso for a second before she grabbed the camera and ran away as fast as she could.

_Boing... boing... boing._

She only stopped running when she reached the end of the hallway. She turned off the camera and checked off task number 2.

* * *

"I don't want to see you gorge yourself to bloatation." Maddie said staring in disgust at the pile of hotdogs that Alison collected

from the restaraunt in the hotel. Alison pouted. "C'mon Maddie! It's not even gonna take me five minutes and then we can go do something else! Promise!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and picked up the camera, she hit the record button and said, "Your time starts... now!" Alison immediately put her game face on, she picked up a hotdog, shoved the entire thing in her mouth and swallowed it without even chewing. Maddie nearly up-chucked at watching this disgusting show and true to her word, three minutes later, all the hotdogs were gone and Alison sighed. "I'm still kind of hungry..." Maddie threw the camera down and went to find the nearest rest-room.

* * *

Sakura's fist shook so badly she doubted that her feeble attempt at knocking on the door was even heard. She waited a few seconds before she turned around and tried walking away, when the door opened and a head full of long dark hair poked out of the door-frame. "Sakura, aru?"

She meeped pathetically and tried to walk faster, but Yao gently caught her arm and turned her around so she was facing him. His hair was out of it's usual pony-tail and it framed his face nicely, his amber eyes sparkled with curiousity. "Is something wrong, aru?"

"N-no! Nothing is wrong, Yao-san..!"

Yao frowned. "Are you sure, aru? You're shaking. Come into my room and I will fix you some tea," Sakura made feeble attempts to pull away, but the Chinese nation wouldn't give up. In the end, she knew she didn't really have much choice. This would earn her twenty five points and there was no way she would run through the lobby dressed so scantily.

Sakura sat down in an arm chair. "Now, tell me what is the problem, Sakura." Yaoi said, bending down to one knee in front of her so she would have no choice but to stare into his eyes. She bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat. "We are praying a game, Yao-san. I need something from you."

Yao blinked in surprise. "Sure, aru. What do you need?"

Sakura's face went red. "I... I need your roincroth, Yao-san."

* * *

The lobby was gradually thining out and it had nothing to do with the time. Michelle ran into Feliciana a little while ago and she was told the story of the Italians and the North Americans running through the lobby in their underwear, she couldn't wait to see the video of it and laugh with the others.

But right now, she was on a mission. She had a tube of lipstick in one hand and a camera in the other and dammit, she was going to find a stranger that would wear the lipstick and kiss her cheek. When she wrote down this particular task, she should have added, "another country".

There were probably a few countries that would put on lipstick and kiss her. France and Poland for example. But no, she said stranger and now she was paying the price for it. There would be no man in the lobby that would put on lipstick, and she doubted there would be a lot of girls that would kiss another girl, but maybe she would get lucky and find some drunk chick in the bar.

Just as Michelle entered the bar, another person walked out with a video camera in hand. Michelle instantly recognized her. "Bella?" She said, just to be sure. The Belgian turned around, camera still attached to her eye, and she smiled. "Michelle!"

"Is that lipstick on your cheek?" Michelle asked, seeing the pink marks on Bella's left cheek. She giggled and nodded. "It is." Michelle tugged on Bella's wrist and dragged her back into the bar. It was kind of crowded and but there was no sign of any other nations, except for the two girls. "Who did you get to kiss you?" Michelle asked.

Bella's green eyes scanned the room for a second before she finally said, "Oh! That's her!" She was pointing to a tall busty blonde who was dancing and chugging back a martini at the same time. "Come with me!" Bella demanded. She and Michelle walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come back for more?" She slurred. Bella smiled. "Yes, but this time, for my friend." The girl didn't even question it, she just reapplied her pink lipstick and kissed Michelle's cheek. "Thank you!" Both girls called as they left the bar, the girl waved happily back.

* * *

[**Stayed tuned for part 2 of the scavenger hunt! Remember, if you have any ideas for tasks, please PM me!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Authors Note: I don't really remember who reviewed, or favorited or story alerted, so thank you everyone!]**

* * *

"I can't believe Sensei gave you his Shinatty-chan boxers!" Mei giggled. Sakura was still pink from her experience, and refused to talk about it, Mei followed her to her hotel room so she could drop off the boxers and continue on with the scavenger hunt.

"What are you going to do next?" Sakura asked. Mei pulled the list out of her pocket and began looking through it. "I'm not sure..." She murmured. "This one looks good, though." She pointed to number nine and giggled when Sakura's blush began to intensify.

"I wirr go now," She ran off before Mei could say anything. It was getting late and a lot of the nations were leaving in the morning, so most of them were probably in their hotel rooms already. Mei didn't want to disturbe anyone, so she decided that the next country she saw, she could pounce.

Hong Kong was drawing obscene pictures in the hallway. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice that Mei was coming closer to him until she kneeled down beside him, grabbed the collar of his _duangua _and forced her lips on his.

* * *

"This isn't going to work."

"Of course it is!"

"This is a stupid idea!"

"Don't worry so much, 'kay?" Alison rolled her eyes and put the strap over her shoulder. Her sister sat uncomfortably next to her, blushing a light shade of pink. "We'll be fine, I promise!" She tuned the guitar in her hands and started playing a soft melody.

They were starting to attract attention, Alison nudged Maddie with her shoulder. "Take me with you, I start to miss you. Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight. And I do want to show you, I will run to you, to you till I can't stand on my own anymore, I cross my heart and hope to die."

A lot of the younger people in the crowded recognized the song and began swaying to the music, in a matter of seconds, the hat that Alison held out was filled with colorful bills. She pulled out the blue five-dollar bill and grinned.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Finland!" Maddie called down the hall to the Nordic country, who stopped walking, causing Sweden to stop as well. She ran to catch up with them. "_Hei _Madeline." Tino said smiling at her when she got closer. "What's up?"

"Well," Maddie began suddenly feeling very shy. "I'm playing a game and I need a video of... umm, I need a video of two male nations... kissing." Berwald seemed to pick up on what she was saying immediately, because he bent down so he was about the same hight as Tino and kissed him.

Maddie nearly squealed at how cute it was, the way Tino got all red and flustered and the way Berwald seemed not to notice at all. She recorded the video and said thank you, but even as she walked away, they were still in a lip-lock.

* * *

"Germanyyyy, pleeeease!" Feliciana begged, her arms clasped around Ludwig's torso, refusing to let go until he gave her what she wanted, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon. "_Nien!"_ He finally shouted. "Release me Feliciana!"

But she just sobbed into his chest.

"But..." She began to speak incoherently and Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his temper, of course it was then when Austria appeared, and he was frowning. "What is going on here?" Ludwig peeled Feliciana away from him and held the back of her collar when she tried to reattach herself.

"She said she needs two male countries to kiss for some stupid game."

Roderich frowned. "So give her what she wants." Ludwig stared at him in surprise, his surprise turned into shock when Roderich put his lips to Ludwig's and he did nothing to pull away from him. Feliciana watched in slight amazement, she never once remembered that she had to record the kiss.

* * *

"Hey, Artie~!" Arthur repressed a flinch at the nickname and turned around. Alison was running up to him, but she was also dragging France behind her by the wrist. He raised an enormosly thick eyebrow, "What is it, Alison."

"Me and the girls are playing a game, and I really need your help!" She smiled.

Arthur knew he was going to rgret asking, "with what?" but he did anyway. Alison didn't answer, she just nodded at France and before Arthur knew what was happening, he was on the floor, wrestling the Frenchman off of him, shouting and cursing all the while.

* * *

Maddie groaned when she finally laid back on her bed. The time was 10:19 which meant that the scavenger hunt was offically finished and the girls would be hear any minute to determine who the winner was. She smiled when she realized she stood a good chance of winning, but her cheeks turned pink when she realized that they others would see what she had done.

She only hoped that someone did something just as daring.


	11. Chapter 11

**[Authors Note: Thanks to Jky. Malfoy, Stardust98 for reviewing, IsokaiNeko for favoriting and story alerting, Kanna Ishida for story alerting, SaphiraTheDragon for story alerting and favoriting, hetaheartflower for favoriting, story alerting, Rubyeyed10 for favoriting, Beanatrix LeString for favoriting and story alerting]**

* * *

"This was the most embarrassing expierience of my rife..." Sakura said, burying her face in her hand as Maddie took her camera and hooked it up to her laptop. While waiting for the video to upload, she went around the room, collecting the other cameras from the other nations.

The room was filled with idle chatter, Alison had gone down to the convinence store down the street and picked up some popcorn, which she was munching on while laughing loudly at something Bella said. "It's ready." Maddie called. All the girls took their seats on the bed and hooked the laptop up to the flat screen television set that was mounted to the wall. Alison put the bag of popcorn in the middle and Maddie started the videos.

The first video was from Alison's camera. It first showed the clip of her eating fifteen hotdog in five minutes, to which everyone besides her made noises of disgust. The second clip was showing her failed attempt of making Francis and Arthur kissed, which was laughed at. The third was when she and Maddie were preforming on the street.

"I didn't know you could sing so well, Madeline!" Katyusha exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Maddie blushed under the praise and because of the fact that Katyusha was almost suffucating her with her breasts.

It was incredibly amusing to watch what the female nations put themselves through just to win a silly scavenger hunt. Some of the tasks included convincing two male countries to kiss, (in the end it was only Maddie who succeeded because Feliciana forgot to record Ludwig and Roderich kissing, which all the girls pouted about until they saw Alison's failed attempt at getting Arthur to go along with kissing Francis ("It might've worked," Michelle said between giggles, "if you told Arthur what was going on"))

The last of the recordings was Maddie's. It started off with she, Alison and the Italy's running through the lobby in their underwear, Lars was recording it, but he seemed so stunned that he wasn't even pointing the camera in the direction of Maddie. The camera was pointing at Gilbert and Ludwig, both of whom were staring at the girls as they ran; Gilbert looked amused, Ludwig looked embarrassed.

The next clip was of all the girls together, and there were also a bunch of guys. "Thank you so much for doing this, Lars!" Bella smiled as she shimmied out of her dress. Lars' eyes were bloodshot and unfocused and he was absent-mindedly pulling on the buckle of his belt. "No problem..." Maddie giggled at the sight of Gilbert dressed in her skirt, unlike Lars, Gilbert wasn't wearing a belt and Maddie had to hold the waist of his skinny jeans up.

"Hey Maddie!" Alison called, dragging a disgruntled looking Arthur behind her. "Doesn't England look dead sexy in a mini skirt?[1]"

"There's only one video left." Lovina said from her spot on the bed next to her sister, who was stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Maddie's eyes grew wide when she realized what the next video was. "This doesn't leave this hotel room, right?" She asked panicing.

The girls all agreed again and watched the clip.

"Kesesese! Birdie totally did a strip-tease for me!" Gilbert shouted loud enough for everyone in the hotel bar to hear him.

* * *

**[1: Haha I just had to add that! XD I'll give out virtual cupcakes to those who know where this line comes from!]**

* * *

**SCAVENGER HUNT LIST**

**1. Perform a strip-tease for your crush - 50 points.  
****2. Hug Belarus. - 15 points.  
****3. Run through the lobby in your underwear. - 25 points.  
****4. Get a lip-stick kiss from a stranger. - 15 points.  
****5. Eat fifteen hotdogs in five minutes. - 10 points.  
****6. Take the underwear from your crush. - 25 points (Credit: BunnyHeartMedicine)  
****7. Earn five dollars by performing on the street. - 10 points.  
****8. Swap clothes with another country. - 10 points.  
****9. Make out with another country. - 20 points.  
****10. Convince two male countries to kiss. - 20 points.**

* * *

**Omigosh, this is the shortest chapter I've ever made DX.  
PM me is you have any suggestions as to what the girls do next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Authors Note: Thanks to AllinahPony, Jky. Malfoy, nadeshikofan, lancecorporaldororo, BunnyHeartMedicine for reviewing, pixnic for favoriting and story-alerting, toastergal for story-alerting. I'd like to have 55 reviews before I update the next chapter. This is from the guys' point of view]**

* * *

"What are you talking about, git?" Arthur said, looking wild-eyed at the Prussian. "Madeline would never do something like that. She has too much respect, I raised her better."

"Ahh,but you forget, _mon chéri,_ that she is also _French_." Francis replied smugly. Arthur glared at him and went to respond when Gilbert interrupted them both. "It's true! I have proof, Birdie recorded the entire thing!"

"Do you have the video?" Francis asked eagerly.

"No," Gilbert pouted. "She took the camera with her."

"Then you have no proof that Madeline would behave so distastefully." Arthur huffed.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Antonio grinned. Francis and Gilbert both grinned as well, but the other nations just looked confused. Antonio clarified, "We'll just have to go into her hotel room and get the camera."

"Good luck with that." Ludwig snorted.

* * *

"Why can't they hurry up?" Gilbert complained from his position on the floor, "My ass is getting numb." Antonio laughed and Francis made a perverted comment that fell on deaf ears, because Gilbert hissed, "Here they come!"

They all fell silent as Sakura, Mei, Katyusha and Bella all walked past the stairwell where the Bad Touch Trio were hiding. The waited a few seconds after they passed before the raced into the hallway and found the that the door they just walked through hadn't shut all the way.

Antonio nudged his foot in between and smiled happily at his two friends. "I got the door!" He stuck his fingers into the gap and pulled the door open more so he and his friends could slip inside. "This is definitely Birdie's room." Gilbert grinned wickedly. "I can smell the maple syrup."

Antonio shut the door and watched as Gilbert walked around the room, looking for the camera. Nothing that belonged to Canada was in sight, aside from the suitcase beside the dresser and all the alcohol on the desk beside her laptop.

"Maybe _Madeline_ uploaded the video on her laptop?" Francis suggested. Gilbert opened the laptop and saw that it was on, and on the screen was the video, he recognized himself sitting on a chair in the middle of his own hotel room. "Kesesesese~"

"Did you find it?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert smirked. "Yeah, let's go." Before he even got the chance to hook up his USB flash drive to the laptop to get the video, the sound of the lock on the door clicked and made all three nations (well, one _former_ nation) freeze.

"The closet!" Francis hissed, pushing Antonio into a medium-sized coat closet, dragging Gilbert behind him. "Get in!" They just got inside and shut the door when a female voice called out, "We found a store that was open!" Francis grinned at hearing Michelle telling Alison how they weren't able to find that type of chocolate bar she wanted, "But we got you some Ben & Jerry's ice cream."

Another door opened, most-likely the bathroom door, the sound of water hitting against tiles instantly alerted them all that someone was in the shower. "What kind?" Alison asked, so obviously it wasn't her. Gilbert removed his elbow from Antonio's side, where it had landed when he was thrown into the closet and moved until his ear was pressed against the door; he hissed when the door opened a few inches, but none of the girls seemed to notice it.

From this position, he had a perfect view of the bed and the mirror on the opposite wall, giving him a pleasant view of the entire room. Alison was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a too-big-T-shirt and a pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxers. The Italy's were also in their night-clothes, Antonio nearly squealed when he saw Lovina in a night-gown.

There was a curvy silhouette from behind the shower curtain, Gilbert grinned, it must have been Maddie. The shower turned off and by some miracle, Alison moved from the doorway so she could get the container of ice-cream from Michelle.

The shower curtain was thrown open and Madeline emerged, she was wearing a towel, much to Gilbert's disappointment, but the towel was smaller than she was, because it showed a sliver of skin from her left side.

She bent one leg and stepped out of the bathtub, the towel hiked up a little, Gilbert was nearly out of the closet when suddenly, Sakura stammered out, "Maderine-chan, prease shut the door!" Maddie shut the bathroom door and a few minutes later she opened it and walked into the main room. She was wearing a Ottawa Senators hockey jersey and, as far as Gilbert could tell, nothing else.

"Awesome..."

"I figure Madeline would be more of a flannel pajamas type of girl, but this is so much better!" At first Gilbert thought it was Francis who spoke, he was very interested in fashion, but the accent was different, but at the same time, very familiar. Antonio and Francis were wearing similar expressions, they looked around the dark closet and a pair of green eyes stared back at them.

"Hungary! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Slumber party with girls," Hungary said simply, elbowing his way past Francis. "Get out of my way so I can take pictures, dammit!"

"Alright, chicks!" Alison called after swallowing the last of her ice-cream. "We've got snacks, we've got alcohol, and we've got each-other!" Her grin suddenly got wider. "Time to play truth or dare!"

* * *

**[Authors Note: I'm suddenly losing interest in this story, but thankfully I only planned on making it about fifteen chapters long. I will try to make the remaining chapters as long as I can, so please don't hate me for ending the story so soon! /Hides in fear]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Authors Note: Thanks to Jky. Malfoy, Beanatrix LeString, BunnyHeartMedicine, nadeshikofan for reviewing, to CookiiRoxzXD00 for favoriting and story-alerting, . for favoriting, Deltora Quest Girls for revieiwng, favoriting and following. I'm sorry this chapter is so short!]**

* * *

"How do we decide who goes first?" Bella asked, sitting down in the circle of girls on the floor between both the Italy's. Alison bit her lip. "What number am I thinking?"

"50" Every other nations responded, Alison pouted and dropped down to the floor beside Sakura.

"How about Madeline goes first, because it's her party, after all." Katyusha suggested from the other side of Maddie. There were several agreements and the attention was focused on Maddie, who paused after taking a sip of her bottle of Vex and bit her lip in thought. "Umm, Sakura, truth or dare?"

Nobody was surprised when Sakura replied, "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on any other country?" The girls all stared at Sakura with unblinking eyes, causing her blush to become even darker, she murmured something that sounded like, "Hai."

"Who?"

"I-I have arready answer my question!" She stammered, looking even more red. Alison tried to make her feel better, "How about we all say who we have a crush on, then?" When everyone nodded in agreement, Alison grinned. "England's cute..."

"Ve~!" Feliciana squealed. "I love Ludwig!"

Lovina scowled. "I don't like anyone!"

"Whaaat? I thought you liked Big Brother Spain?" Feliciana asked innocently.

"Sh-shut up!" Lovina hissed, blushing furiously. "Who's next!?" Michelle stuck her hand in the air like she was a student in school and waited until Mei called out teasingly, "Yes Michelle?" She smiled shyly and tossed her long brown ponytails over her shoulders. "I think I have a crush on Francis, but he is kind of a player..."

"I don't think he would cheat on anyone who was his partner." Maddie reasoned. "He sleeps around a lot, but I think he would be faithful if he had a steady relationship. Who's next?" She added. Mei claimed her attraction to Li and Bella admitted to having a crush on Lars.

Katyusha blushed when she mumbled out, "Lithuania." Now everybody's attention was once again transfered to Sakura, who desperately looked around the room, as though hoping to find an exit so she wouldn't have to answer the question. Mei smiled at her reassuringly and she sighed.

"Yao-kun..." She sounded embarrassed, but Maddie didn't know why. Was she embarrassed at having a crush on Yao (if that was the case, she didn't know why, because Yao was very cute) or maybe she just didn't want any other nation to know...

"What about you, Maderine-chan?" She suddenly asked, growing very curious. "You haven't answered." Maddie didn't realize that she hadn't answered, but when all the girls looked at her expectantly, she knew why Sakura was embarrassed to say that she had a crush on Yao.

What would the other girls say when they knew who her crush was? Would they laugh at her? Was this how the other girls felt before admitting their own crushes? Maddie sucked in a deep breath and felt her cheeks pink prettily. "Umm, I've liked Gilbert for a while now..."

She closed her eyes, waiting.

"How long is a while?" Alison asked curiously. None of the girls seemed like they were judging her or about to laugh in her face, so Maddie relaxed and pulled at a loose string on her hockey jersey. "Since World War I." She admitted, giggling when the other girls awwed and cooed other things at her.

"Okay! Next question, please!"

It was Sakura's turn next. "Maderine-chan, truth or dare?"

Maddie thought for a few seconds. "Dare!" She smiled. Sakura bit her lip and thought for a few seconds as well before a small smile graced her face. "I dare you too..."

* * *

**[Authors Note: Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Anyone wanna guess what Sakura dares Maddie to do? I want to have at least 60 reviews before I update the next chapter, I might not end the story after fifteen chapters, I'm not really sure yet.]**


	14. Chapter 14

**[Authors Note: Thanks to DinosaurAttack, Jky. Malfoy, hetaheartflower, Yinyang writer7, AllinahPony, BunnyHeartMedicine, nadeshikofan, WeaponSwordLuna for reviewing, Anzibar, Ichi Sohma, FiresCreek for following, DestinyXUnknown for reviewing, following and favoriting. Virtual cupcakes for BunnyHeartMedicine and nadeshikofan because they technically guessed right, just in the wrong time!]**

* * *

"I dare you to brush Arison's teeth." Maddie blinked, surprised at such an odd dare, but complied anyway, going into the bathroom with Alison to brush her teeth. Maddie wasn't sure if Alison could hear or not, but Sakura was explaining to the other girls that she didn't want to smell Alison's cheese-burger breath anymore.

When they sat back down in the circle, Maddie grinned. "Ali, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Alison said, pulling a heroic brave face, winking. Maddie didn't waste any time thinking of a dare, as soon as Sakura dared her to brush Alison's teeth, Maddie thought up a perfect dare for her near-twin. "I dare you to drink a glass of orange juice."

...

"What kind of dare is that?!" Lovina sneered. "What's so difficult about drinking some orange juice? That's stupid!"

"No, it is not." Katyusha said calmly, smiling reassuringly at Maddie. "It is brilliant, Alison has just brushed her teeth. Have none of you ever drank orange juice after you've brushed your teeth?" Apparently nobody had, so they all watched in curiousity when Maddie handed Alison a juice box and she sucked greedily on the tiny plastic straw.

Her facial expression changed the instant she took the first sip, the other girls immediatly began laughing and watched as she ran to the bathroom and drank from the faucet, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Ha ha," Alison laughed sarcastically from the bathroom doorway. "Very funny, now it's my turn!" She stalked around the circle of girls like she was playing "duck, duck, goose" until she finally stopped behind Maddie and leaned down so her short honey-blonde hair tickled Maddie's shoulder. "Truth or dare."

"The game is not about revenge." Michelle tried to say, but Maddie has already chosen dare, she never backed down, she never quit. "I dare you to pull on Feli's curl for five minutes."

"NO!" Lovina screamed. Maddie didn't see what was so bad about pulling a single strand of hair from Feliciana's long auburn mane, so she scooted forward on her hand and knees and reached out to wrap her fingers around the asymetrical curl.

As soon as Maddie's hand brushed against the curl, Feliciana's face turned pink. Lovina stopped screaming and struggling against Bella and Mei's arms, they all watched with interest. When Maddie's hand wrapped around Feli's curl more securely, she began to squirm and a tiny moan ("Ve~") passed through her slightly parted lips.

Maddie knew at once what was happening, for her hair curl did the same thing when it was pulled or even touched. It didn't surprise her like it did the other girls when Feliciana tackled her and pressed her soft pink lips against Maddie's.

Lovina let out a stream of Italian words that Maddie was pretty sure were curses and swears as she latched her arms around Feliciana's waist and attempted to pull her away from Maddie, while Michelle and Bella joined her, Sakura adverted her eyes, blushing a pretty shade of pink and the others just sta there and watched; Alison was laughing obnoxiously.

Feliciana had a very tight grip for such a weak nation, it took nearly five minutes to seperate her from Maddie, but they managed and Maddie fell back, panting; her lips were spit-slick and swollen, as were Feliciana's.

"Ve! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't tell Ludwig!" She cried and continued in rapid Italian, when she finally paused to take a breath, Maddie cut her off. "It's fine! Don't worry, Feli, nobody is going to say anything, nothing leaves this room. We all promised, remember?"

Feliciana sniffled and nodded.

* * *

They continued playing the game as though nothing happened. It was nearing midnight now, and the girls were becoming bored with the game of Truth or Dare. Nothing exciting or embarrassing happened after Feliciana jumped Maddie; Alison was now playing Solitaire on Maddie's laptop, Maddie was braiding Katyusha's hair, Katyusha was painting Bella's finger nails.

Michelle was flicking through channels on the tv with Sakura and Mei sitting on the floor in front of her, staring at the mildly-interesting televison program. "_Sorella,_ truth or dare?" Feliciana asked her sister, smiling innocently. Lovina scowled, "This game is getting boring, can't we do something else?"

"I could give you a make-over." Alison said absently, scratching her nose, finally closing down the card game. She grinned at Lovina, who quickly picked truth. "Umm..." Alison quickly whispered something in Feliciana's ear. "Oh! Okay! _Sorella, _what would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"What kind of question is that, idiot!?" Lovina growled while everyone else laughed. "I wouldn't do anything! Now's it's my turn; Japan, truth or dare."

"Truth." Sakura replied, softly.

It didn't take Lovina long to think of a question. "How far have you ever gotten?"

The room fell into silence, the televison was nothing but a buzzing in the background. Sakura's face went from her usual pale complexion, to light pink, to dark red in less then three seconds and she didn't answer; she just sat there, looking absolutely horrified.

"I... I..."

"It's okay, Sakura." Mei said, patting her back gently. "Do you want me to answer for you?" Sakura looked even more horrified. "We live in the same house and your room is right next to mine." Mei turned to face the other girls. "Sakura slept with Heracles."

Nobody spoke for a few minutes before Sakura's blush subsided and she softly murmured. "Nothing leaves this room." And everyone agreed again, now it was Sakura's turn. "Maderine-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Maddie responded, tying a blue ribbon at the end of Katyusha's brai to keep it in place. "I dare you too... car Girbert-kun and have a sirry conversation that has to rast for five minutes."

"Okay!"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the last and it's in the guys' point of view~! Remember to review, favorite and follow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Authors Note: Okay, this is the last chapter of Canada's Slumber Party, if you really want an epilogue, I need to see a lot of reviews. I'd say around 75. Now, special thanks to Jky. Malfoy for reviewing, AgRose001 for favoriting, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha for reviewing and favoriting, flutepriness95 for favoriting and following.]**

* * *

Gilbert's heart pounded in his chest, he was kind of scared that the girls would hear it, until another fear consumed him. "Please tell me you don't have your cell phone with you!" Daniel hissed. Gilbert reached into his back pocket to shut off his cell phone when it began to play the song, "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench, which was Maddie's personal ring tone.

"Don't answer it!" Antonio cried. "If they find out we're in the closet..."

"They'll find out if I don't!" Gilbert replied, and, with his heart still pounding, he slid his thumb over the screen and answered the call. "_H-hallo_, Birdie..." To his instant surprise and relief, Maddie put her cell phone on speaker so they other girls could hear what he was saying.

"Hey Gilbert. What's up?" She asked, waving the other girls down when they started giggling. She put her finger to her lips, signalling for them to be quiet so they could hear him more.

Gilbert licked his suddenly dry lips. "No-nothing's up, just t-talking to you, is all..."

"Really." She didn't sound as though she belived him. He almost cried in relief when she changed the topic. "Have you ever read "The Hunger Games"?"

"Wha..? Uh, no."

"Well you definitely should, because it's more awesome then you!" She giggled and the other girls giggled too.

"Okay, I will one day..."

"If you were a wizard in Harry Potter, which house would you belong to?"

"I.. I don't know..."

"I think you and Francis would be in Slytherin, and Antonio would be a Gryffindor. I would probably be Hufflepuff..." She mused and then turned to the other girls, asking them what house they'd be in. The only other Hufflepuffs were Feliciana and Katyusha. Alison claimed to be a Gryffindor, as well as Michelle. Mei and Sakura would be the only Ravenclaws and Bella and Lovina would be Slytherins.

"What house do you think Hungary would be in, Gil?" Maddie asked. Gilbert turned back to Daniel who looked dumbfounded, he qucikly said what Maddie said about him and Francis. "Slytherin. Hungary would be in Slytherin."

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Gilbert was really starting to regret sneaking into Maddie's hotel room. "I don't know... chocolate."

"Aww that's so boring and plain! Do you know my favorite?" Maddie faked a pout, it was so adorable it made Gilbert smile. "Maple."

"That's right!" Maddie actually looked shocked that Gilbert knew, she had never told him, the only person she ate ice cream with was Cuba and it had been a long time since she last visited him. She made a mental note to call him tomorrow and continued with the silly conversation, asking Gilbert a question that Alison handed her, written down on a piece of paper.

"Have you seized any vital regions lately?" Maddie and the other girls all laughed. Francis snorted loudly and Antonio was smiling; Daniel was still trying to take pictures of the girls through the mirror. "No, but I'd like to. Have you ever had your vital regions seized, Birdie?"

Maddie's face went red, the other girls awwed and cooed.

"N-no. But, if you came over right now, I'd let you." She held up a finger to her lip, telling the other girls to keep quiet. She stood up and began walking around the room, playing with the cell phone charm dangling from her smartphone.

"How about you come over right now?"

The closet door was pulled open and several girls squeaked in surprise at finding Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and Daniel hiding in the closet. "And why don't you invite the rest of your perverted friends!" Maddie was the open who opened the door, and she looked livid.

He had only ever seen her this way once before, when he made the mistake of visiting her during hockey season. Her silhouette was eerily calm, but her amythest eyes were narrowed in a glare, the phrase, if looks could kill, passed through Gilbert's mind, and, he only wished that phrase was true, if only looks _could_ kill, he would die peacefully and not face Maddie's wrath.

He forgot that she had eight other girls in the room with her and Francis, Antonio and Daniel were all cowarding behind him. Maddie smiled at them, a soft smile that held murderous intent behind it. "Did you honestly think you could sneak into my hotel room and get away with it?"

Kumajiro emerged from the depths of the closet and pawed at Maddie's leg before she bent down (Gilbert was greeted with the sight of Maddie's light brown bra with faded red maple leafs) and picked him up, resting him on her hip like he was a toddler.

"Good boy, Kuma." She pressed a kiss to his furry head and then turned her back to the boys in the closet. "What do you think we should do with them, girls?" And all the girls began to smile ruthlessly.

* * *

That night, several guests called the front desk of the hotel room, complaining about all the screams coming from room 217.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
